Come With Me
by papermoon17
Summary: "Come with me." It wasn't a question. Depending on the situation, it could be a request or demand. But what happens when a certain green haired teenager says those words? Full summary inside. NxOC, slight CherenxOC Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: "Come with me." It wasn't a question. Depending on the situation, it could be a request or demand. But what happens when a certain green haired teenager says those words? All Aimee knew was that she had to be careful. With the similarities between her Master and the teenager, she finds it hard to trust him. Will she be able to conquer her fears and let him in? Or will she confide in someone else? NxOC, slight CherenxOC (Maybe more than slight. I haven't quite decided yet. ;D) **

**A/N: Okay, so this is one of the choices for the poll on my profile. If you get a chance, please vote. And there is a note on this story on my profile, but I'll just put the important part here. I usually write better (actually, I have more ideas) in the middle of the night, so I'm not sure how often I'll update. But I'll try to update as soon as possible. So thank you, and I hope you enjoy. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

They said they were going to make me the perfect bride. That's when the torture started.

* * *

><p>I'm nervously looking around this strange town. I've never been anywhere outside castle before. I notice three people around my age. As I watch them, I can tell they've been friends for years. Unfortunately, one of the girls notices me. Her eyes widen and then close as she flashes me a smile. That's when the other two spot me. The girl who smiled at me waves me over.<p>

I look around, making sure she isn't waving at someone else. Even though I hope she is, she isn't. I cautiously walk over. "Hi," I say.

The blonde smiles again and says, "Hi! I'm Bianca. Are you new around here?"

"Um… Yeah. I am."

"Well we can show you around, right, guys?" She doesn't even wait for them to respond before she grabs my hand and shows me the town. "We were about to start our own journeys. Did you want to come with us?"

"Uh… I don't think—"

"I think you should," the other girl says. "It would be lots of fun."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm White, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Aimee."

White smiles at me, but nudges the boy standing next to her. The way he's looking at me makes me feel uncomfortable. It's like he's trying to figure something out. White sighs. "This is Cheren."

I stick my hand out, trying to be polite. "Nice to meet you, Cheren."

He just pushes his glasses up and stares at my hand.

I bring my hand back to my side. "I guess I'll just be going now." As I walk away, I can hear Bianca scolding Cheren.

I hear my name being called so I turn around. White is running towards me. "You need a Pokémon, right? So how about we go to Professor Juniper's lab. I'm sure she'd have one for you."

"Sure. That'd be great."

When we reach the lab, White calls out. "Professor Juniper!"

A second later, a lady with brunette hair piled on top of her head pops out from around the corner. "Hey, White! How are things going? Getting ready to set off on your journey?"

"Yes, I am getting ready, but I have to ask you something." White pauses and continues when the Professor nods. "You see, Aimee here is new and would like to start her own adventure."

"Is that right? Well, Aimee, you came to the right place. Let me bring out the starters." She disappears and returns with three pokéballs in her hand. "First, we have Snivy, a grass type. Second is Tepig, a fire type. And last but not least, Oshawott, a water type."

"Tepig is cute and all, so is Snivy, but I think the best choice would be Oshawott," I finally say after looking at the three Pokémon.

"Alright. I wish you the best!"

"Thank you, Professor." I take Oshawott's pokéball and ask it to return.

Once I'm outside, White turns to me and asks, "Why would the best choice be Oshawott?"

"Well you see…" I think about whether I should tell her or not. Just by looking at her, I can tell she's a friendly and trustworthy person. Nothing like Master. I shudder.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's just… never mind."

"Okay? Um, you were saying."

"Oh, yeah! I already have a Pokémon. It's a fire type so having another fire type with me wouldn't be such a great idea. Snivy wouldn't be great either because, even though it's strong against water, it would be weak against ground if it became part poison. And if it will become a grass/poison Pokémon, if I ever faced off against someone with ground type Pokémon, I'd kinda be screwed. With Oshawott, however, water type moves would be very effective and ground type moves wouldn't give as much damage as it would to either Snivy or Tepig." I stop talking for a brief second. "Sorry. That must've been pretty boring."

"No, not at all! I'm just amazed at how well you thought this through."

I scratch the back of my neck and chuckle. "Yeah. I'm going to try to have a well balanced team." I decide to get the topic off me. "So which Pokémon did you choose?"

White beams. "Tepig."

_Tepig, huh? So that means Cheren must've chosen Oshawott as well… _An idea comes to mind. "Hey, White!"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna see my first Pokémon?"

"I would love to!"

"Alright. Where's Cheren?"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to battle Cheren."

Her eyebrows scrunch together. "But he has—"

"Oshawott? I know."

"O-kay. He should be at Route 1."

"Great! Let's go then!" I start running away from her.

"Aimee!"

I turn around to look at her.

"This way," White says, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh… Pft. I totally knew that," I say, sarcasm dripping of my tongue.

* * *

><p>"We've been waiting for you. Where have you been?" Cheren asks.<p>

White responds by sticking her tongue out and saying, "None ya."

I decide to clear my throat and let my presence be known. The three look at me. "Cheren, I request a battle."

He just nods and walks away. When he turns around, White says, "Alright, you guys. One Pokémon each."

I hold my hands up in surrender when she looks at me.

"Whoever knocks out the opponent's Pokémon first is the winner. Ready? Go!"

I watch as Cheren throws his pokéball into the air. Sure enough, he has Oshawott. I put a hand on my first Pokémon. No, it's not my Oshawott. Call me crazy, but I'm sending out my fire type.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Alright, Victini! Let's go!" I smile as I watch it bounce around happily.

Cheren pulls out his Pokédex. Bianca immediately peers over his shoulder.

"Victini, the victory Pokémon. It creates an unlimited supply of energy inside its body, which it shares with those who touch it."

Cheren sighs and pockets his Pokédex. "Water gun."

I smirk. _Alright, Victini, let's use agility to dodge and then use confusion._ It chirps in acknowledgement. Just as Oshawott's attack was about to hit, Victini disappeared. I notice Cheren's eyes widen slightly. I make sure not to look at Victini when it reappears; that might give away its position. We don't want that to happen since its in Oshawott and Cheren's blind spot.

Victini wastes no time in using confusion. After using that attack, it uses agility again and appears in front of me. Upon looking closer at Oshawott, I realize that he is confused. _Great job, Victini! Let's finish it off with incinerate._

Cheren's calling out commands to his Pokémon, but the poor thing is so confused that it keeps hurting itself. That must be so frustrating. But why doesn't he just use a Persim berry? Oh, wait. He's just starting out on his journey so of course he wouldn't have any. _That's a total duh, Aimee._

Oshawott seems to have snapped out of its confusion, but it's too late. Even though Cheren told it to dodge, the water Pokémon wasn't fast enough. Incinerate hit it square on, knocking Oshawott out.

"Winner is Aimee!" White calls from the edge of the field.

"You forgot to say—"

"Oh, whoops. Oshawott is unable to battle, yadda, yadda, yadda, I don't care 'cause this won't be the job I'll be doing."

I laugh a little bit. "Okay, Victini, return." I walk over to the boy. "Nice battle. I hope we can do this again." I hold my hand out again, hoping he'll shake it. I'm not really expecting him to, so it comes as no surprise when he just starts walking towards the next town.

"What's up his butt?" I mumble to myself.

I start following Cheren to the next town when I hear Bianca's voice. "Shouldn't we set up camp? It's starting to get dark."

I glance at the sky. "I think we're good. The next town isn't too much farther." The reason why I said that is because the sky isn't really getting dark. The sun has just begun its decent, so I believe we have plenty of time.

* * *

><p>When I see Cheren again, I had just arrived in Accumula Town. He sees the three of us and waves us over.<p>

"What's going on?" White asks him.

"I don't know."

I glance around, noticing someone missing. "Hey, guys? Where'd Bianca go?"

White points at the Pokémon Center. "Her Pokémon were exhausted so she decided to let them rest.

I'm about to respond when I hear _his_ voice. I almost freeze, but then a thought runs through my head: _What if he can see me?_ I immediately hide behind Cheren. _He's strong, right? So, if _he_ comes over he'll be able to take him on… hopefully…_ I put my back to the crowd. I begin thinking of ways to make myself less recognizable. _I could cut my hair._ It's not much, but I could give myself bangs, maybe put in a few layers. And then the worst thought comes. Straightening my hair. My hair is slightly curly and I love it. But it was the only thing that would drastically change my look.

I have to do it. Even though I may not like it, I have to.

When I look over my shoulder, I notice Team Plasma packing up. Once they leave, Cheren asks, "That's not true, is it?"

"Tch. Of course not. It's just a load of bull," I say.

"Hey, who's the dude with the green hair? He hasn't been talking about the rally. He's just standing there."

I look at White and follow her gaze. He looks a lot like… I stop that thought and turn my back again.

"What's your name?"

I peek over my shoulder to see who spoke. It was the green haired guy.

"That's not polite. You should introduce yourself before asking for another's name."

If I wasn't this frightened, I probably would've said something like, "Ha! Score: White, one. You, zero."

"I'm sorry. My name is N."

"And I'm White."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Cheren?"

"No, the girl."

"Oh, she's Ai—"

"Aiko," I say. If he's in any way related to Master, I wouldn't want him knowing my real name. When he challenges White to a battle, I start shaking.

Cheren must've felt me shaking; he asks, "Are you okay?"

I don't respond. Actually, it's more like I can't. My shaking gets so bad that I can't support myself, so I fall to my knees. I stare at my shaking hands. _It hasn't been this bad since the castle._

I see two hands grab my own. Fear taking over me, I pull them back and look at the person's face. _Cheren…_

"Let's get you inside."

He helps me up and steadies me as we walk to the Pokémon Center.

"Do you have any rooms left?"

"Of course! Follow me."

* * *

><p>Cheren sets me on the bed and sits in the chair next to it. When he sees that I'm not getting any calmer, he tells me, "You're safe here. Just take deep breaths."<p>

When I start taking deep breaths, they're a bit shaky, but soon I start getting calmer and the shaking slows to a stop. I whisper, "Thank you."

He just nods and tells me to sleep. I take his advice and lay down. Unfortunately, I don't have a peaceful sleep. It just had to be filled with nightmares from my times at the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, just so you don't find this confusing, _italics_ are Aimee's thoughts, and _italics_ with hyphens are other thoughts (so it'd look like this _-italics-_). I don't want to give anything away, so I guess you'll just have to read to find out. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

I wake up the next morning and leave a note for Cheren, who had fallen asleep in the chair. For some reason I feel unusually happy. Anyways, I decide to go to the market to buy a couple things. I run through the list in my head: _scissors, flat iron, hair dye, and lemon juice._ Once all the items are purchased, I head over to the bathrooms at the Center.

* * *

><p>I look at myself in the mirror, scissors in hand. I had already straightened my hair so I could get a good look on where to cut and how much.<p>

In the end, I cut my hair three inches shorter, gave myself some side bangs, and put in some pink highlights and red lowlights. Somewhat satisfied with my look, I pack everything up and go back to my room. When I open the door, I know something's up.

"Um… guys?"

The three turn, looking straight at me. They immediately get defensive, and for a second I wonder why.

"Where's Aimee?" White asks, pulling out her pokéball.

Cheren and Bianca follow suit.

"Ah! Chill! It's me. I'm Aimee."

"Prove it."

I glare at Cheren. "Fine." I grab Victini's pokéball and bring it out. "That enough proof?"

Bianca puts her pokéball away and tackles me in a hug. "You look so different!"

White walks up to me. "I could get used to this. Plus, I think you totally rock this look," she smiles with a wink.

"Wait. How do we know Victini wasn't stolen?"

I gasp. "Like I'd ever let Victini be stolen!" I tell the unconvinced teenager. All of a sudden, my other Pokémon come out.

"Osha. Oshawott!"

"Or you, Osha. I wouldn't let anything happen to either of you," I say as I kneel and pat Osha's head.

He crosses his arms and says, "Osha," with a smile on his face.

I laugh. "Alright. Both of you return."

Cheren lowers the pokéball to his side. "I'm still not convinced."

That just ticked me off. "Ugh! You are so stubborn!"

"Aimee—"

I cut White off. "No, he needs to hear this. You," I say, pointing at Cheren, "practically ignored me the entire way here. Do you know how that feels? It made me feel like I did something wrong. Hell, you wouldn't even look at me! The only time you did talk to me was when I was close to having a panic attack."

His eyes soften a bit, realizing what he had done. "Aimee, I—"

"No. I don't want to hear it." I take a deep breath. "Not now at least. Just let me cool down." I walk away after I say that. I stop and sit on the steps that lead to the Pokémon Center. In my peripheral vision, I see two feet next to me.

"Dear Cheren."

I sigh when I hear White reading the letter.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have a couple errands I need to do. I'll be back in an hour or two. P.S."

_P.S.? What?_

"Don't worry. I wasn't kidnapped. Wink, wink."

"What the…"

"See why he freaked out?"

"Yeah, but here's the thing…" I look in her eyes so she knows I'm telling the truth. "I didn't write a P.S."

White's eyes widen. "Really?"

I nod.

"I have to tell the others."

As she starts running away, I stand up and call out, "White, wai—"

My words are cut off by a person putting their hand against my mouth and an arm around my midsection, pinning my arms to the side. A voice whispers in my ear, "Come with me." The person leads me to the next route before whoever it is releases me. "I don't believe your name is Aiko."

I turn around rapidly. "W-w-what do y-you want?" When he raises his hand, I flinch.

"Who hurt you this badly?" he whispers. His voice is so low that I barely catch it.

I feel a hand resting on my cheek. My first instinct is to back away. "Don't touch me." My voice is shaky, but I somehow manage to get the words out.

The guy just nods.

I swallow and ask for his name.

"N."

N starts advancing towards me. Naturally I back up, that is, until my back hits a boulder.

"I'd like you to travel with me," he says.

I'm about to reject his offer when I hear my name being called.

"Think about it. I'll meet you in Striaton City."

Just as N disappears from sight, I see White running in my direction, Cheren right behind her. By the time I see Bianca, I'm already sitting on the ground.

Bianca complains to her two friends. "You guys run too fast. Couldn't you just slow down a little?"

"Where—"

Before White continues, I say, "Before you yell at me, let me explain."

She nods.

"When I went outside the Pokémon Center, I felt like I wasn't getting enough fresh air. I decided to come on this route so I could smell the trees and the grass. I find it relaxing." Okay, so that was total BS, but I couldn't tell them that some guy dragged me here and asked if I would travel with him.

"It's okay. After that note, though, we were a little worried. That's all."

I stand up and tell the three, "Well I'm going to Striaton City. I hear that's where the first gym is. I'll see you guys later, okay?" I close my eyes and walk off. I hear someone call my name, but I don't stop or turn around. I just keep walking.

* * *

><p>I walk into the Pokémon Center in Striaton City just as night falls. I stop at the counter.<p>

"Hello!"

"Hi, Nurse Joy."

"Do your Pokémon need a rest?"

"Yes, they do," I say as I pass her two pokéballs.

"Alright. You can take a seat if you like."

"Thank you."

I sit down in one of the comfy looking chairs and bury my face in my hands. _Why me?_

_-Because, my dear child, you are intriguing.-_

_Ugh. Go away. I don't want to talk to you right now._

She just ignores me and keeps talking. -_You keep to yourself. You don't share much information to other people.-_

_That's because I have to. If I go around telling everybody everything about me, I wouldn't be safe._

_-As long as you have me you'll be safe.-_

_Tck. When was the last time you helped me?_

_-That's not important.-_

_Yes, it is! How can I trust you if you don't protect me?_

_-Honey, I can't help you all the time.-_

I sigh. I know that's true, but I wish it wasn't. I have scars to prove it. Mentally and physically.

"Your Pokémon are all rested."

I take my Pokémon from Nurse Joy. "Thank you."

"No problem! Do you need to stay here for the night?"

"Yes, please. That would be great."

She leads me to a door. "Here's your room. Have a nice night!"

"Thanks," I say as I open the door. When I walk in, however, I realize that I'm not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys! Just popping in to say a quick message. I recently got a formspring account, which y'all can find on my profile, so you guys can ask me anything (okay, _almost_ anything). But do you guys care about that? Probably not! You may not even be reading this! xD**

**But what I will tell you is that there is a cute NxAimee moment in this chapter... Well, at least I think it's cute. o^-^o**

**And remember:  
><em>italics = <em>Aimee's thoughts  
>::and::<br>_-italics-_ = other thoughts. What are these "other thoughts"? Well keep reading and you'll find out! *Insert cheesy smile here***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

I almost sigh in relief when I see the guy asleep. I tiptoe over to one of the beds. When I walk by the chair the guy is in, I feel a hand grab my arm.

"Took you long enough."

My head turns to look at him, only I wish it hadn't. His eyes are staring into mine. I yank my arm away. I close my eyes and try to gather some courage before I say, "What do you want, N?"

"You know."

I stay quiet for a few seconds, thinking about my options. _I could lie and say that I'm waiting for some friends. Or I could just say no and that I have some things to do before moving on to the next town. But what if I say yes? What would that lead to?_ "I have a couple things to do in this town."

"So do I."

I frown. _Damn. So much for not traveling with him. Wait, what about the friends part?_ "I'm actually waiting for some friends—"

"Really?"

I can feel my jaw clench and my fists tighten.

N laughs. "You're a terrible liar."

"Prove it."

He definitely wasn't expecting that. His laughing stopped abruptly and he froze. His hat covers his eyes when he says, "I just know." There's a hint of pain and sorrow in his voice.

I decide not to push it any further. I plop on one of the beds and pull the covers over me. "Good night," I say, trying to be polite.

I hear no reply before I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

I groan and put my pillow on top of my head. "Five more minutes."

I smile slightly when I don't hear more nagging. But that happiness is short lived. "Hey!" I yell as I sit up and glare at the person, who so rudely snatched my pillow away and threw the covers off. His green eyes showing hints of amusement. I stand up and try to reach for the pillow. All my efforts are futile, as N is taller than me and is holding the fluffy goodness above his head. I ignore that smirk playing on his face and tackle him. When he falls back on his bed, I grab the pillow while he's in shock before he can try to keep it out of my reach. I get off him and hug my pillow, sticking my tongue out at him.

I can hear him lightly laugh behind my back. "Ko," he says.

My eyes widen. "Am not!"

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to. And you're just proving my point."

I send another glare his way and mutter, "I'm not a child."

N shakes his head. "Get ready. We have things to do before we leave."

I start nodding, but then I stop myself. "Wait a minute. _We?_ When was there ever a _we?_"

He just shrugs his shoulders in return.

I grab my bag and make sure I have both my Pokémon with me.

I'm already at the door when I hear, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to 'get ready.' " _To leave,_ I add in my head.

* * *

><p>I am presently standing outside the gym. Some guy is blocking the door, which kind of ticks me off because I was to get out of this town quickly and leave N behind. "Excuse me," I say to the guy. "I'd like to challenge the gym leader here."<p>

He takes one look at me and says, "Head over to the Dreamyard to train. Come back after that."

I sigh when he walks inside. I glance at the Pokémon Center. When I see a tall teenager with long, green hair, I immediately hurry to the Dreamyard.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?"<p>

I glance ahead of me. "Yes?" I ask the girl.

"What was your starter Pokémon?"

I open my mouth to speak, but stop suddenly. _What if she wants to challenge me to a battle? If she knew, then she'd have the advantage. But I always have Victini…_ I sigh inwardly. "Oshawott," I reluctantly tell her.

She smiles. I brace myself as I wait for her challenge. "Would you like to have a Pokémon?"

I blink. Once. Twice. "Huh?"

"I have a Pokémon called Pansear. He'd be of great use for your team." She then quickly adds, "If you'd like it, that is."

Still bewildered, I say, "Sure."

She giggles. "You're funny. Here you go," she says as she places a pokéball in my hand.

The girl is about to walk off when I stop her. "What would you like in return?"

"Nothing. I'm giving it to you. Pansear should help you with your gym battle." She winks and walks away.

I smile to myself. _Well that was awfully nice of her._ "Alright, Pansear, come out!" My excitement soon turns to disappointment when I see the Pokémon. But just to see if my suspicions are correct, I pull out my pokédex.

"Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600 degrees Fahrenheit. It uses its tuft to roast berries."

I sigh. _So much for having a balanced team._ I kneel on the ground, holding my hand out for Pansear. He cautiously walks over and sniffs my hand. "What should I call you?" I ask to no one. "Sear—Ow!" I hold my hand. "Why'd you punch me?"

"Pansear!"

I huff. "Fine. A different name. What about Flame—Ow! Okay, okay. Not that one either," I say, now clutching my right knee. "I wasn't even done saying the name…" I mutter under my breath. Then something pops into my head. "Tempy! Because you have such a bad—Oof." _Dang. That Pokémon can pack a punch, _I think as I put a hand to my chest.

I see someone standing next to my sitting figure. "He doesn't like you very much, does he?"

My eyes widen at the voice, but soon turn to a glare. "What do you want, N?"

"You ran away so I went looking for you."

My mouth somehow twists into a sneer. _Maybe I didn't want to be found._

After a minute of silence, N says, "Okay. Well I'm going now."

"Where?" I ask, mentally face palming myself after that word comes out.

"To the gym," he says.

_Ugh! You could practically hear the smirk in his… voice… Wait, did he just say—?_

_-Gym? Yes, he did.-_

_Go away. I need to beat him there so I can leave this city before him._

_-Why would you want to leave before him? Why don't you travel with him? After all, he is pretty— -_

_Don't even finish that thought._ "Pansear, return." I have to do a double take when Pansear returns. "Why didn't you say you didn't want a nickname?" Damn it! N is almost at the entrance of the Dreamyard. I start at a full on sprint. When I pass the teenager, I notice him raise an eyebrow. I slam both doors open when I reach the gym. I put my hands on my knees and try to catch my breath. Once I have most of it back, I say, "I challenge the gym leader here!"

I earn many stares from my outburst. It's unsettling, but I stay focused on the battle I'm looking for.

An arm slings around my shoulder and a voice says, "And I'm after her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it who you think it is? We'll find out soon. The next chapter is already being written!**


End file.
